Conexión o telepatía
by June JK
Summary: O era alguna conexión divina o simple telepatía. Eso o Makoto era alguna clase de extraterrestre cuya misión consistía en entender a Haruka y enamorarse de él. (Y no, no es una historia de extraterrestres). /MakoHaru week, día dos: Leer tu mente con sólo observar tus ojos. /SouRin.


**Renuncia:** Free Eternal Summer no me pertenece; son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Köji Öji y Hiroko Utsumi.

**Personaje: **Yamazaki Sousuke.

**Pareja:** Tachibana Makoto y Nanase Haruka. /Yamazaki Sousuke y Matsuoka Rin.

**Advertencia:** Posible OCC. MakoHaru week, día dos. La trama está ambientada después del final de Free. Especie de extra del fic: _"La primera vez..."_.

* * *

**.**

_«Con sólo ver tus ojos puedo leer tu alma, adentrarme en el océano que es tu ser... tu vida, mi vida. »_

**Capítulo único.**

**CONEXIÓN O TELEPATÍA**

****_«Hablando de primeras impresiones...»_****

**...**

Pensó que, encuentros como aquél, estaban apartados sólo para un animé o manga _shoujo_; de esos que lee Rin a diario y que se ríe al creer que nadie sabe de sus gustos raros. Sousuke lo deja ser, después de todo es más divertido de esa forma. Ver a Rin feliz es un pequeño placer que se da a si mismo.

—¡Y-Yamazaki-kun!

También creyó que encontrarse con uno de los amigos raros de Rin sería algo imposible, dado que él se iba para Tokyo. Pero ahí se encontraba, ayudando al castaño exagerado y que siente por todos a recoger los cuadernos, libros y demás cosas que se le habían caído con el choque. Si Tachibana estaba aquí, irremediablemente debía de estar el otro por algún lado. Si, Nanase, ese tipo que le caía mal por muchas razones pero que enumerar le daba flojera.

—Perdona... no vi por dónde caminaba. E-en serio lo siento... Si quieres te ayudo a limpiar tu chamarra que se empapó con refresco... esper-...

—Descuida.

Si, definitivamente era como Rin lo había descrito: Una especie de máquina expendedora de disculpas (no eran las palabras de Rin precisamente), y que hablaba y hablaba y que Sousuke se perdía en medio de aquél mar de emociones demasiado buenas, casi como si estuviera frente a una especie de ángel. Se preguntó si Tachibana era algún ser de otro mundo. Porque en ésta tierra no podría haber alguien tan_ Tachibana_ como él, hasta le daba ganas de dedicarle su mirada más iracunda para espantarlo.

—¡Oh, Sousuke! No te burles, porque Makoto no es ningún ángel mandado por Dios o como crees. Aunque hay posibilidades...

—Tú ayúdame a limpiar la chamarra, Rin. Ya te dije que es la primera impresión que tengo de él. Tachibana es como una mamá sobre-protectora. ¿Al menos supo que fui yo quién chocó con él?

—Lo más probable no. Ahora mismo se debe de estar echando la culpa —Rin le golpea ligeramente el codo—. AL menos hubieras dejado que te ayude con la chamarra para tranquilizar su conciencia... agh, ésta cosa se puso pegajosa. ¿En serio han cortado el suministro de agua en los baños?

—Fallas o algo así mencionaron. ¿Será hereditario? Digo, su extrema amabilidad.

—Sousuke —las miradas regañadoras de Rin suelen ser las mejores—... pero puede ser, su familia es muy amable.

—¿Has considerado que Tachibana pueda venir del espacio exterior? Y no sólo él, también Nanase. Ambos son tan raros... a lo mejor tu rival viene de algún planeta de sirenas, de ahí su habilidad nata para la natación.

—Ya basta —las patadas de Rin pueden parecer duras, más sólo son roces para Yamazaki—. P-pero no negaré que alguna vez creí que así era. La habilidad de Makoto para comprender a Haru es extrema.

—Hmm... tienes razón. Yo no soportaría a Nanase.

—Tú no lo soportas de todos modos. Aunque si, de niño creí que Makoto era un extraterrestre que vino, especialmente, para hacer par con Haru, dado que no todos pueden llegar a ser tan cercanos con alguien tan ensimismado.

—Entre raros se atraen. Pero en ese caso tú también serías un raro... ¿acaso no eres cercano a Nanase también?

—No sé si lo has visto, pero la relación de Makoto y Haru no es normal. Es más como si fueran alguna especie de novios.

—O matrimonio de viejos.

—Hoy estás especialmente molesto, Sousuke.

—Sólo opino. Porque en realidad no son pareja... ¿o me equivoco?

—Por eso vine de Australia. Makoto está enamorado de Haru, pero éste no se da de cuenta de nada. Espera a que Makoto también entienda por él. Oh, ya está, casi como nuevo.

—No sirves para limpiar, Rin.

—¡C-cállate! Entonces la próxima vez encárgate tú, bastardo.

—No habrá una próxima vez, Rin.

Se había equivocado. Porque en los días que siguieron le fue imposible no encontrarse a Makoto. Si prácticamente parecía estar por todos lados, ya sea estudiando o chocando contra las puertas, postes, paredes o más personas. No se necesitaba ser un experto para saber que Tachibana estaba enamorado de Nanase.

**...**

Makoto es muy dulce y si fuera una galleta está seguro de que Rin dudaría en probarla.

Lo que le molesta de Makoto es que éste sea demasiado amable con Nanase, eso es algo que los daña a ambos. Sousuke es consciente de que Nanase ni siquiera sabe lo que siente.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices? —se le ocurre preguntar un día en que no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que acompañar a Makoto en su búsqueda del regalo perfecto para Nanase. Con el tiempo la presencia de Makoto se ha vuelto cotidiana y que ronde cerca ya le es tan familiar, como que también sabe que está sufriendo. Así de común es su amistad.

—E... ¿eh? ¿Decir qué, Yamazaki-kun?

—Que estás enamorado de Nanase. ¿Cuándo te piensas declarar? Porque si esa no es la razón de tus constantes golpes mátame.

Sousuke sabía que podía llegar a ser demasiado directo, pero tampoco iba a limitarse ya que Makoto necesitaba que alguien le enfrentaran con el problema.

—¿E... ehhh? ¿Soy tan obvio?

—Si no me lo decías, yo jamás me iba a enterar —que Makoto suspire avergonzado era una buena señal.

—Bueno, Yamazaki-kun, no es algo que se pueda decir tan fácilmente. N-no es como si no haya pensado en la posibilidad de declararme... ¿pero y si no soy correspondido? Pienso que de ser así la amistad que Haru y yo tenemos pueda llegar a desmoronarse o volverse _rara_. A mi me gusta como estamos.

—¿Seguro? Suponiendo que lo que dices pueda suceder, ¿en serio crees que una amistad nacida de años se pueda destruir tan fácilmente?

—Ya una vez nos hemos peleado...

—¿Y no se abuenaron? Rin me ha comentado al respecto, se portó como toda una niña chismosa —reírse a costa de Rin se le hacía ya costumbre, no le sorprendía a Makoto porque tampoco era con mala intención.

—A veces quisiera ser más suelto como tú y Rin. Se pelean y se abuenan. Reñir con Haru es tan... _poco común._

—No se puede estar en perfecta armonía siempre, ni tampoco forzar algo como eso.

—Lo sé... también lo he pensado.

—Creo que lo que sucede no es que pienses en Haru, como de seguro te debes de estar justificando. ¿No es tu miedo a salir lastimado? Crees que la amistad puede cambiar, ¿pero no crees que sólo cambiaría para ti?

—Y... yo...

—De todos modos, ¿escogerás el regalo que hemos venido a buscar? Falta como una semana para el cumpleaños de la estatua _yo-no-siento-nada-Nanase _—observa a su alrededor, están en una calle repleta de tiendas que vendían chucherías—. Son tiempos de exámenes y dudo que tengamos otra oportunidad.

—Bueno, si... Pero no se me ocurre qué comprar —entonces Makoto sonríe apenado, como si la conversación anterior jamás se hubiera llevado a cabo. Como si su mente no estuviese repleta de inseguridades. Pero Sousuke aprendió a leerlo y sabe que aunque la sonrisa del castaño sea sincera, esta aún lleva tristeza.

Y todo era culpa de Nanase, es como había asegurado Rin: Al parecer Nanase espera a que Makoto entienda y sienta por los dos, como siempre lo ha hecho. ¿No es una carga muy pesada como para que la tenga que llevar sólo una persona cuando están implicados dos? A su parecer es injusto.

—Supongo que una declaración de amor será más que suficiente para su cumpleaños o como también lo puede ser ese peluche de delfín.

Y sonríe, porque sabe que ha dado en el clavo cuando Makoto empieza a tartamuedar y excusarse. ¿No es mejor así? Un Tachibana feliz y avergonzado, rebosante de alegría que verlo triste por inseguridades vanas? Le recuerda a Rin, al antiguo Rin, aquél que estaba constantemente atento a su alrededor. Lleno de inseguridades tontas.

—¿Rin no se siente solo? Ha venido desde Australia y acomodado en tu departamento... sé que también te gusta —susurra Makoto, buscando ser cuidadoso.

—Es como Nanase: tampoco sabe que está enamorado. O, si lo sabe, lo esconde muy bien.

**...**

Era fácil prever lo que Rin podría llegar a hacer por sus amigos. El pelirrojo era también un exagerado (se pregunta si es algo inherente entre los chicos con nombres de chicas), pero con sólo saber que los otros componentes de Iwatobi se habían unido en un grupo apodado: '_Amigos entrometidos unidos por el amor y la amistad'_ (ocurrencia de Sousuke para reírse a costa de Rin), fue la prueba delatora. Todos exageraban con esto del _supuesto amor no correspondido de Makoto_.

—Sólo por eso no está dentro, Sousuke.

Cuando Rin hace un puchero se le hace muy tierno, hasta dan ganas de abrazarlo y hacerle cosquillas.

—Están decididos a meterse. ¿No sería más interesante que ambos resuelvan sus problemas?

—Haru corresponde a Makoto, estoy seguro de ello. Nagisa ha confirmado mis sospechas... nuestro plan es simple: queremos hacer sentir a Haru la inseguridad de que Makoto no siempre va a estar donde quiere.

—Celos. ¿No es muy cliché? Esperaba algo mejor de ti, pero supongo que tanto _shoujo_ dan sus respectivos frutos.

—¡C-cállate! Q-que fue idea de Nagisa... no mía — murmura avergonzado y a Sousuke se le hace enternecedor.

—¿Y? ¿Para qué me lo cuentas si no estoy dentro? Podría ir a chismear con Makoto al respecto —jamás lo haría, era un exagerado.

—Hablé con Makoto... y sabe que Haru le corresponde, pero que no está enterado. Nunca creí que Haru podía llegar a ser tan denso.

—A mi no me sorprende. Te caerías de la silla al saber cuántas personas no se enteran de lo que ellos mismo sienten.

—... D-de todas formas. Te dije todo esto para nuestros planes. Te has hecho amigo de Makoto y queremos aprovecharnos de ellos. ¿En qué lugar estudian generalmente?

—En la biblioteca, ¿dónde más?

—Bien, necesito que seas tú quién le de celos a Haru.

El trabajo lo haría, después de todo como que últimamente no tenía nada interesante en que ocupar su tiempo. Un '_Dalo por hecho'_ y un '_Adiós'_ fue más que suficiente para que Rin se vaya tranquilo a maquinar sus malévolos planes.

**...**

El día para dar celos a Haru no se hizo de esperar. Sousuke se sorprendió al ver lo rápidos y eficientes que eran los '_Amigos entrometidos unidos por el amor y la amistad'_, cuando se ponían las pilas. El plan que ideó nació solo. Eran tiempos de examen en la Universidad, tanto Tachibana como él no habían tenido tiempo últimamente y ello fue un factor importante, porque Makoto empezó a faltar a las reuniones que celebraban sus amigos para perder el tiempo.

Nanase llegó una tarde en que estudiaban. Makoto no tenía mucho dinero pues gran parte de su ahorro lo gastó en el regalo para su _amor platónico _(Sousuke y su manía para reírse disimuladamente). Como Yamazaki no tuvo muchos gastos fue el quien se encargó de comprar el texto que usarían para estudiar. Decir que habían coincidido en muchas materias ya era una suerte, cosas como estas sucedían muy a menudo. La cuestión es que Nanase llegó y junto a él una especie de tormenta que abatiría a Makoto.

Era increíble el control que Nanase tenía sobre las emociones de Makoto.

Aquél día hizo uso de su poder de manipulación que no sabía que tenía. Vio de molestar a Haru bajo la atenta mirada de Nagisa, quien también vio de echar leña al fuego que amenazaba con explotar en Nanase. No tardó mucho para que Haruka se llevara a rastras a Makoto del lugar, cuando lo hizo Sousuke creyó dar por terminado su trabajo de mal tercio.

—Gracias, Sou-chan~

—¿Qué? —decir que Yamazaki tenía los ojos abiertos como platos era poco. Ese enano rubio acababa de agregarle un "-chan" femenino a su nombre.

—¡Por la ayuda Sou-chan~! —y parecía que lo hacía a propósito...—. Toma, como recompensa te regalo una invitación para el cumpleaños de Haru-chan~

—No voy a ir.

—¿Y por qué no? Estoy seguro que a Rin-chan le puede dar mucha, muchisisisisma felicidad~

Aquél día comprendió que los duendes rubios propensos a ser suicidas no le temían a las miradas iracundas _made-in-Sousuke_. Porque no es que negara que gustase de Rin, que en verdad lo hacía... el problema era que, como Makoto, no sabía si Rin le correspondía.

Porque, vamos, Sousuke no tenía la telepatía de su lado.

**...**

Los días que llegaron después del ataque de celos de Nanase fueron de lo más desagradables. Tachibana se encerraba en su estudio, ya no sonreía y si lo hacía daba lástima. Los demás caían fácilmente engañados. Ha de ser porque se había hecho su amigo, reflexiona. Por eso, cuando halló la oportunidad en pleno almuerzo para enfrentar el tema —de nuevo—, no se hizo de rogar.

—¿No eres muy dependiente, Makoto? Las peleas son inevitables. ¿Se han gritado?

—Yamazaki-kun... —el castaño pareció dudar mientras dejaba los palillos a un lado—. E... es difícil de explicar. Mmm... ahora temo más que antes,ya que anteriormente Haru expresó cómo se sentía, ésta vez fue todo tan silencioso que no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de estar enamorado de Nanase?

—Si... ¿por qué dudas de ello, Yamazaki-kun?

—Porque... quizá estés enamorado de un ideal. ¿Estás viendo siquiera a Nanase?

—Pero yo sé cómo es Haru, sé que tiene inseguridades, que tiene temores, esperanzas y ahora también un sueño. Que es como cualquier ser humano, un mundo lleno de... emociones.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que te hace dudar? ¿No es mejor ir a enfrentarte, decir todo lo que sientes? ¿Hasta cuando vas a huir?

—P-pues yo...

—¿Por qué temes por la reacción de Nanase?

—Yo...

—¿Hasta cuándo tu indecisión? Dices querer conservar tu amistad intacta pero también quieres algo más que sólo amistad con él. Crees elegir por los dos pero los abandonas a ambos. Si sigues como vas al final terminarás sin nada.

El silencio sepulcral al que se vio metido el ambiente no fue incómodo. A decir verdad, los silencios entre ambos desde que se hicieron amigos nunca fue vacío ni molesto. Pero ésta vez Makoto estaba hecho un lío en su cabeza.

Sabido es que el castaño es un indeciso, pero esa manía mata.

—No puedes sentir por los dos. Con _leerlo y saberlo_ no vas a ser feliz. ¿No subestimas a Nanase al pensar que él puede no haberse dado cuenta? Compártele tus sentimientos a Nanase... confía en que tanto como tú has estado para él, Nanase también lo estará para ti.

Jamás creyó que iba a soltar lo último, pero lo había hecho. En el fondo lo que le dijo a Makoto también para sí mismo. Su situación con Rin era prácticamente igual y la única diferencia era que con Rin no tenía esos problemas de confianza.

—Makoto, sólo inténtalo... si al final no eres correspondido ¿qué pierdes? Es peor la intriga que ahora mismo te mata.

Quizá estaba subestimando a Nanase, pero le dio igual. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que fue a hablar con el cabezota ya era tarde. Le había dicho todo lo que sabía y lo que posiblemente Makoto sentía. Creía que debía de hacerlo, que era su deber, que estaba justificado como el amigo de Tachibana que era.

Quizá se metió donde no debía, de nuevo, pero esta vez no se arrepentía de nada.

**...**

Jamás había estado más feliz que cuando escuchó tras la puerta de la habitación de Nanase que Makoto se había declarado.

_'Ha crecido'_, se dijo y casi, casi se sintió como un papá ya que posiblemente ésta la sensación de haber hecho algo bueno por alguien. Le recordó a su último año en Samezuka, demasiados_ recuerdos_.

—Son unos exagerados.

—Tú también, Rin. ¿A quién se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de sacar copias a la foto del primer beso entre esos dos _raros_?

—C-calla. Que tú también eres un _raro_ más.

—Lo sé. Dime, Rin, ¿no estás interesado tú también en tener una pareja? Al parecer a Hazuki le entró el valor para declararse al chico de los lentes después de tan exagerada y dramática fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¿Y-ya son pareja? —Rin sonrojado es hermoso.

—Si, ¿no los viste? Qué despistado, no te respetas como seguidor de _shoujos_ que eres. De todas maneras, no me cambies de conversación, Rin.

—Sousuke... e-ésto es muy... sorpresivo —se le vio murmurar, ocultando su mirada apenada. Rin, aún cuando viera montones y montones de mangas y novelas rosas por más de un siglo, jamás podría estar preparado para una declaración.

Y sonríe.

Estaba seguro que a Rin le habría gustado una declaración de lo más romántica. Debajo de un árbol de cerezos, en pleno atardecer mientras ambos comparten una soda muy abrigados, porque para esas fechas el frío se deja sentir.

Y que, aunque ahora no le tenga una respuesta clara, Yamazaki aún puede dar inicio al plan de las Sakuras porque es correspondido, y que aquél sonrojo y el tartamudeo son la prueba del delito.

Suspira para si. Le roba un beso por puro gusto y promete, que le dará una declaración de _shoujo como los que_ tanto le gusta. Porque él se lo merece eso y má es feliz con sólo ver a Rin sonreír.

Al fin y al cabo, la telepatía y la conexión no sólo es de Makoto y Nanase. Ellos también tienen algo inquebrantable. ¿Hace falta decir que es el amor? No, claro que no. Porque Makoto no es el único extraterrestre que vino del espacio exterior para conquistar y amar a Haruka. Sousuke podría resultar un marciano que se ha enamorado de un terrícola adicto a las novelas rosas y aburridas. De un romántico exagerado.

Y eso no suena nada mal.

* * *

**FIN**

_Perdonen si me salí de la personalidad. Como dije, yo veo a Sousuke como un buen amigo de Makoto desde que escuché el cd-drama. He aquí lo que sucedió mientras Haruka se la pasaba exagerando todo (?). Además, es la respuesta a que Makoto y Sousuke hicieran más interacción._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
